


Can't Wait to Fall in Love with You

by toziuers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Multi, but imagine this: they love stan as well, stans words do not match his actions and that is okay, theres kisses!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziuers/pseuds/toziuers
Summary: Richie Tozier is fucking kissing Stanley Uris, and all his dumbass boyfriend Eddie Kaspbrak has to say is“Oh, thank fucking god,”like he’s been waiting years for a movie to finish and theyjustrevealed the plot.





	Can't Wait to Fall in Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend i did not write this in 45 minutes after crying for a half hour... please for my sanity just take the streddie and enjoy it (also if u dont want to do the math, theyre hs seniors, all 18 btw!!!)

“Staniel,” Richie says, and Stan can feel his eyes on him from where he’s sitting off to the left of the couch. Stan doesn't stop staring at the TV, but hums in response anyway. Richie huffs, and tries again. “_Stanley_,” he stresses. 

Stan sighs, but looks over anyway. He’s halfway into letting out an annoyed _ “yes?” _ in signature Stan fashion, but he can’t. 

He can’t, because there's a pair of lips on _ his _ fucking lips, and all that comes out is a muffled _ mffmfn? _ right into Richie Tozier’s fucking mouth. 

Stan’s hands fly up to hold Richie’s shirt in shock, balling into fists and wrinkling the fabric to hell and back (he knows he’s stretching the fabric, but, what the _ fuck? _) and he hasn't even closed his eyes, just staring at Richie’s eyelashes in shock. He thinks he made an embarrassing noise as well, but he’d prefer not to know for sure. 

Richie Tozier is fucking _ kissing _ Stanley Uris, and all his dumbass boyfriend Eddie Kaspbrak has to say is _ “Oh, thank fucking god,” _ like he’s been waiting years for a movie to finish and they _ just _ revealed the plot. 

Richie pulls away after a few seconds (but to Stan, it felt like _ eons_), not going far with the grip Stan still has on his shirt. Stan can't breathe. _ What the fuck_. 

“_Tozier,_” Stan hisses, staring at Richie with wide eyes. His voice doesn't match how he looks; his cheeks are pink, bright even in the dimly lit room, and he can't stop licking his lips like he can't believe he just got kissed. His eyebrows are furrowed like he’s confused, but also _ angry_, and Richie has a momentary thought that Stan _ might _ punch him. 

Richie lets out a nervous laugh, and tries to pull away. Stan doesn't release his grip on Richie’s shirt (he’ll have to write Maggie an apology letter, something like: _ hey Maggie, sorry for stretching out your son's shirt. He just shocked me so bad after kissing me I couldn't let go) _and narrows his eyes even further. 

“What the fuck?” Stan says, voice cracking on the curse. He feels like he can barely breathe, and he can't tell if it’s in a good or bad way yet. 

Stan’s eyes flick down to Richie’s lips again, but are back up to his eyes so quickly Richie thinks he imagined it. His cheeks are still blazing pink and Richie wants to kiss them, too. 

“I thought-”

“You _ thought_,” Stan repeats, and his eyes flick down to Richie’s lips again, for longer this time. His hands adjust in Richie’s shirt, and he takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “What the fuck did you think?” he practically whispers, and it sounds less distraught than he did a few seconds ago. 

“That you liked me- _ us_,” Richie says uncertainly, eyes flicking over to Eddie, who is curled up like a happy cat on the other side of the couch. He looks _ so fucking pleased. _

“Fuck,” is all Stan says, before he’s leaning up and kissing Richie again, soft and slow like he never wants to stop. Their lips move together in sync, like they've kissed a thousand times and not just _ two._ Stan sighs happily into Richie’s mouth, and it has Richie’s heart flip-flopping around in ways hearts should _ not do. _

“Is that a confirmation?” Richie asks once they part, looking down at Stan. Stan seems to blush even _ more _ at that, and ducks his head, finally releasing his grip on Richie’s shirt with a soft apology while smoothing it out the best he can. 

“_I’m _ taking it as a confirmation,” Eddie says, somehow sitting up now and practically pressed up against Stan’s back from where he had to turn to kiss Richie. He leans over, kissing the side of Stan’s neck (because honestly, it's the only place he can reach easily), and startles when Stan lets out a high pitched giggle. 

“_No,_” Stan says the second he’s calmed down, turning around and pointing a finger in Eddie’s face. His eyebrows furrow adorably again, and the blush on his cheeks stays, ears joining the party and turning red, too. Eddie can't help but pinch Stan’s cheek, just once. “Stop!” he whines, Eddie’s hand now resting on his cheek. 

“Can I have a real kiss, then?” Eddie asks sweetly, puppy dog eyes coming out like Stan really needs to be convinced (he doesn't, because Richie knows like Eddie knows Stan has been in love with them since the seventh grade, before Richie’s growth spurt and Eddie got over his medical anxieties). 

“No,” Stan says, but leans in anyway, eyes flicking anxiously around Eddie’s face like he might be making the wrong move. Eddie finds it adorable. He seems to relax at the thumb that rubs over his cheek, and finally closes the distance between them so he can properly kiss Eddie as well. 

It's easy kissing Eddie, too, and Stan starts to wonder if he was made to kiss both of them. It's the only explanation, when he felt awkward and uncoordinated kissing the boy from Temple (behind the building where no one could see, rushed, teeth clacking uncomfortably. Stan thinks kissing Daisy in sixth grade before he came out to Bill was better than whatever _ that _was). 

Eddie pushes him back gently, following Stan as he’s moved back into Richie’s arms. “What the hell,” Stan whispers in between kisses, leaning up into the hand Richie weaves into his hair comfortingly. Stan doesn't know how long they spend like that, Richie’s hand in his hair, Eddie kissing him over and over (migrating from his lips to his cheeks to his jaw) with the TV still playing in the background. 

“We like you, by the way,” Richie says later, when Stan’s pliant and happy (and would be purring, if he was a cat) on Richie’s chest, blinks getting longer and longer the more Richie cards through his hair. “For a while, now,” he adds softly. 

“Well I got since seventh, so beat that,” Stan says sleepily, winding his legs with Eddie’s, who has moved back to the other end of the couch. Eddie laughs softly, reaching down to rub circles into Stan’s ankle comfortingly. 

“Sorry it took us five years to catch up,” Eddie says just as soft, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere that had fallen around them. 

Stan hums, too tired to deem Eddie with a response. He’s comfy, and he’s happy, and that's all he can really ask for right now. 

They can deal with all the technicalities and ins and outs _ tomorrow_, but hopefully, _ hopefully _ with more kissing involved. 


End file.
